


What If?

by TvNut89



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst. Lots of angst, Healing hands, I don’t own this fandom, Lhong is an arse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tharn has endless patience, Tharn is full of love, Type is different to the one we know and love, all of my works are for entertainment purposes only, damaged Type, don’t sue me please, fragile Type, khun Mame is a BL goddess, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvNut89/pseuds/TvNut89
Summary: What if Type didn’t hate gay men, but was actually scared of them? What happened to him, and how would this affect his relationship with Tharn?
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Tar, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to all. This story will contain mentions of rape, and non consensual sex. I do not intend to hurt or harm anyone with this story, and if you feel this may trigger you in any way, please don’t read this story.
> 
> Yes, there will be some Tharn/Tar at the beginning. You’ll see why.
> 
> All this being said, I hope you enjoy.

It was moving day. Type was finally finished school, and was heading away to university. He was finally going to get away from-

Type stopped that thought in its tracks. He didn’t want to bring it up again. It had only just stopped because ‘he’ had been caught red handed. Literally, his hands covered in Type’s blood after-

Type exhaled. There was no point dwelling on it, he just had to get away. Type hoped the nightmares would improve with distance away from his childhood home in Pha Ngan, so that he never had to think about it again. 

Type packed the last of his things that he was taking with him, and loaded them into his dad’s car. His dad who still didn’t know what to say to him about anything that happened. No one knew what to do to help Type.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

They drove to the university in silence. When they arrived, Type’s father helped him take his boxes and suitcases up to the dorm room.

“Bye, son. I’ll call you tomorrow,” his dad said, walking out the door, closing it quietly.

Type started unpacking, putting his things in the side of the room that was empty. He hadn’t brought much with him. Type didn’t want to affect anyone’s life, so he brought the bare minimum to get by.

Just as he finished unpacking, the door opened, and two men walked in, one that looked a little older than him, and one that looked younger. 

“Sawadee Krab. You must be my roommate. I’m Tharn, this is Tar.” The taller of the two spoke.

“Sawadee Krab. I’m Type.” Type mumbled, not used to being in a room with people who weren’t his family.

The younger of the two grabbed Tharn’s arm with one had, extending his other to Type. “Sawadee Krab P’Type, I’m Tar, P’Tharn’s boyfriend. I look forward to-”

Tar broke off his sentence as he saw Type start to hyperventilate.

No, Type thought. No, not again. Not another one. He couldn’t handle another one, they would hurt him just like the last one.

Type curled up in a ball next to his bed. He couldn’t handle being this close to someone like ‘him’ again. He started rocking back and forward.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

He didn’t hear Tharn asking Tar to leave, or the younger boy putting up a slight protest, before Tharn asked him to go to the shop and get some hot soup, and a cold drink for when Type came out of his panic attack. Tar tried to give Tharn a kiss, but the older boy shook his head, explaining it wouldn’t be a good idea right now, as they didn’t know what triggered Type’s panic attack. Tharn knew what the trigger was, he just didn’t want to upset Tar.

Tar left, and then Tharn got down on his knees in front of Type, a little bit away from him, before slowly shuffling forward. 

Tharn was telegraphing his moves, announcing them before he did them, even if Type was too far gone to hear him. 

“Type, I’m going to reach out and touch your arm now, OK?” Tharn stated, slowly reaching out to Type. 

As soon as Type felt Tharn’s fingers on his arm, he wrenched his whole body away, sobbing, and moved under the desk, away from Tharn, and backing himself into a corner.

When Type felt the walls against his back, he started crying harder. He’d never get away now. He was going to be held down, tied up and raped again. 

Type’s sobs turned into full blown crying. “No, don’t touch me, please don’t hurt me.” Kept falling from Type’s lips.

Tharn remembered what he had done for a friend in school when she was having a panic attack. He moved a little closer to Type’s bed, away from the gap he had been in before. Type now had a way out if he needed it, but Tharn was close enough to to get to Type if he started to hurt himself. 

Tharn started talking in a low, soft voice about general things, like the weather, what he was studying, what his passion was, about P’Jeed’s bar, and how he loved to play with his band there. Tharn talked about his family, his little sister Thanya, his older brother P’Thorn, and how they loved to play the piano together.

Tar came in just then, and in that same low, soft voice, Tharn asked him to put the food and drink on Tharn’s desk, and asked him to go for the night, saying he would call him tomorrow. Tar nodded, seeing Type had gotten worse since he left. Tar said his goodbyes to Tharn, and left, closing the door quietly.

Tharn kept talking, telling Type exactly what he was doing, telegraphing each movement, making them slow and exaggerated, so that Type wouldn’t feel threatened or scared.

After a while, Type’s sobbing slowed and grew quieter, and he moved out from under the desk.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Type. I’m sorry this got thrown at you as soon as we first met. I wanted Tar to wait...”

“It’s fine. I won’t bother you.” Type muttered, grabbing his things, and went into the shower room, locking the door audibly behind him.

Tharn sat down, eating the food Tar had brought him, and when Type opened the bathroom door again, he offered him the soup. Type flinched, rushing back over to his bed, climbing in and under the covers, before low muttering could be heard.

Tharn strained his ears, listening to what Type was saying, and he made out a continuous stream of “I’m sorry”.

Tharn’s heart broke. What had happened to this poor boy that he was suffering like this? 

Then and there, Tharn made up his mind to help Type, no matter how. 

What Tharn didn’t realise, is that this promise to himself would mean for him and his future.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. Or too sure how often I’ll be able to update, or how long the chapters will be.

Day by day, Type went through the motions, keeping to himself, keeping quiet. He had moved his bed further away from Tharn’s, staying as far away as he could. He was isolating himself, and only Tharn seemed to realise.

Tharn tried to do little things for him, like give him space, make sure that he was keeping things stocked up for Type, helping the younger boy out in any way he could.

Tharn could see Type withdrawing himself from everyone, and didn’t know what else to do.

When Tar had dropped by unexpectedly, Tharn had even asked Tar to stop coming by his dorm. The younger boy had been very upset over this, and fought with Tharn over it.

“P’Tharn! I can’t believe you’re not letting me come visit you! Just ignore him! I want to spend time with you in private!” The younger boy whined.

“Tar, something happened to Type, and you seemed to make it worse by saying what you did when you came with me that day. Not everyone has very good lives, and Type seems to have had a not so good one.” Tharn replied calmly to Tar.

“P! I want to spend time with you! I want to sleep at your dorm with you! It isn’t fair that this is happening!” Tar stomped his foot, and in that moment, Tharn realised just how young Tar was. 

“Tar, enough! We still spend time together, and I was going to get a hotel room for us tomorrow night. But I don’t think it’s the right time. You need to leave.”

Tar grabbed Tharn’s arm. “But P! I miss you! I want to fe-”

At that moment, Type walked into his dorm, finished with university for the day. He saw Tar holding onto Tharn, and visibly flinched, curling in on himself. 

Tar noticed, his face curling into a scowl. “What’s your problem P’Type? You hate gays or something?”

Type scurried to the corner of the room, curling up next to his bed, as far away as he could get from the couple.

“Tar! Enough! You need to leave right now! I’ll call you tomorrow when you’ve cooled down.” Tharn pushed the younger boy out of the door, closing it behind him. He heard Tar start to grumble as he walked away. 

Tharn turned around, and walked to his desk, giving Type plenty of space. “Type, it’s ok, you’re ok. Tar didn’t mean it, he’s just upset.”

“It’s OK,” Type mumbled back to Tharn, unfurling from his corner. He moved onto his bed, starting on his schoolwork. 

Tharn sighed, he didn’t know what he was going to do. About either of them. 

####################################

Later that night, after both boys had gone to sleep, Tharn was frightened awake. 

“No! Please! Don’t hurt me!” Tharn bolted out of bed, not sure what was happening. Then, the noise came again.

“No! Don’t! I said I don’t want to!” Tharn looked over at Type, who was thrashing around in his bed. 

Tharn started to walk over, but hesitated. 

“No! Please! I don’t want to! No! Not there!

Tharn had enough. He walked over to Type’s bed, sitting down on the edge. 

“Type! Type! Wake up! It’s ok! You’re safe!” Tharn reached out to Type, lightly touching his shoulder, and Type woke up, scrambling back on his bed to get away from the person touching him. 

It took Type a second to remember where he was, and what he was doing. When he realised where he was, Type slowed his breathing, like his mother taught him to do, in through the nose for a count of three, and out through the mouth for a count of three. 

“Are you OK?” Type heard a soft voice ask.

Type looked over at Tharn, still sitting on the edge of his bed. Still breathing slowly, he nodded. 

Tharn got up, and walked back over to his bed. “You can talk to me at any time. Any time.” He climbed into his bed, and faced the wall, a tear running down his face at the thought of what might have happened to Type.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard a very quiet whisper. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Type’s dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, warning. This chapter may trigger. If you don’t want to get upset, don’t read the last part of the chapter. It’s after the last divider.
> 
> Bit of a longer one today, as I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again.

Type had always known his fear would get the best of him. He hadn’t wanted to cause any problems with anyone, and now he was. His roommate, who had been nothing but nice and understanding to him was having problems with his boyfriend over Type. 

Type didn’t know what to do to make it right. He was so scared. Scared that Tar would hurt him, scared that Tharn would turn nasty and hurt him. Just like ‘he’ had.

As he fell asleep, Type’s mind drifted back two years ago, back before everything had happened...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Type was walking to school, his best friend by his side.

“I told my parents last night. They know I’m gay.” Type told his friend.

“Wow! I thought it’d take you ages! I didn’t think you’d tell them so soon after you told me!” His friend replied.

“C’mon Lhong, they’re my parents! If I can’t tell them, I can’t tell anyone!” Type exclaimed as he kept walking, Lhong trailing along just behind him.

(If only Type had known then what he knew now, he wouldn’t have told Lhong anything).

~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed, and suddenly it was a month after Type had come out to his parents and closest friend. One day, they were sitting together at lunch, goofing around like always, when Lhong stopped, getting serious.

“Type, I want to ask you a question.” Lhong stated.

“Sure, what‘s up?” Type replied.

“I’d like to try dating you. I’ve had a crush on you forever, and when you came out, I was so happy. Please, go on a date with me? Na na na?” Lhong asked in that cutesy way he had.

Type thought about it. He didn’t want to lose a good friend like Lhong, but he saw no reason not to. 

“Sure, why not.” Typed replied. “How about we go see that movie you’ve been raving about lately? Then dinner after? It’s Friday, so my curfew is a bit later.”

Lhong looked excited. “Sounds good! I’ll meet you out front of the school then.” He leaned over the table, pecking Type on the cheek, before running off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys had fun on the date, and at the end of the evening, Lhong dropped Type back off at home, not before dropping another kiss on Type, but this time, on the lips instead of the cheek. Type blushed, but was glad that any awkwardness had been avoided. 

Type grabbed Lhong’s hand. “Goodnight Lhong, I had fun tonight. I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Oh we will! I promise! Goodnight Type!” Lhong reluctantly pulled his hand from Type’s, and walked away. 

Type walked inside his house, happy that the evening had gone well.

“Did you have a good evening son?” Type’s mother asked.

“Yeah, mum, I did. I had a date with Lhong.” He replied to his mum.

“It’s about time. With how close you two are, I wondered if you would start dating soon.” Type’s mum smiled at him. 

Type blushed. “I’m going to bed mum. Goodnight.” Type turned and walked up the stairs to go to bed, with a big smile on his face. He was happy. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next school day, Lhong met type in front of the school, grabbing his hand, and walking straight in. As they walked, Lhong used his other hand to latch onto Type’s arm.

Type wasn’t comfortable with it, but Lhong had always been clingy with him, even before they started dating. As they walked to Type’s locker, Lhong let go of his arm, grabbed his face, and pulled Type into a kiss. 

Type was shocked. They hadn’t discussed anything about coming out as a couple, and Lhong had just forced them both out of a closet.

Type pulled away, pushing Lhong back. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed at Lhong.

“Those girls over there were looking at you like you were a piece of meat! I wanted them to know you’re taken.” Lhong replied sulkily.

“Lhong, I hadn’t even come out to anyone else yet, and you forced me out!” Type replied. He was hurt that so soon into the relationship, Lhong was already making decisions for him. (Hindsight is 20:20 they say.)

“Lhong is sorry, Na. Lhong never meant to hurt his boyfriend. Type, please forgive me? Na Na Na?” Lhong begged Type, gripping Type’s hand with both of his, swinging it back and forward. 

Type sighed. “Fine, I forgive you... but don’t do that sort of thing again, ok? We should discuss big decisions together.”

Lhong grinned that cutesy grin of his. “Okay, I can do that!” He pulled Type along to where their lockers were located, before heading off to class, hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Type and Lhong had been dating for about a year, with Lhong clinging to Type every chance he could get. The only time Type had free was when he was helping his dad with the resort, or when he was sleeping. And he didn’t mind. He loved Lhong. Lhong, who had made the transition from best friend, to boyfriend. 

But lately, Lhong had decided to start talking about sex. How much he was looking forward to sleeping with Type, what it would feel like when they finally had sex.

Type had given in early in their relationship, and was happy to give and receive blow jobs and hand jobs, but wasn’t ready for full penetration. 

But Lhong was persistent. He kept talking about it, pushing Type into things he didn’t want to do. Type was slowly becoming wary of his boyfriend, pulling away from how close they’d been. Little did he know that this was causing Lhong to worry, and plan. 

Lhong had called Type earlier that day, asking him to come over. Type agreed, wanting to sit down and have a conversation about where they were going as a couple. Type knocked on the door, and Lhong opened it, with a smile on his face. 

“Hey baby, come on in.” Lhong said, grabbing Type’s hand, pulling him to the couch. “Here, have a drink,” he said, putting a glass into Type’s hand. Type took a big gulp of the drink, before putting it down on the table next to the couch. 

“Lhong, we need to ta-” Type trailed off, feeling groggy. “Wha di ya gi me?” He slurred, before falling onto Lhong’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be fine.” Lhong said. “I’d never do anything to hurt you.” He stroked Type’s hair as his head laid on his shoulder. Type passed out on Lhong’s shoulder as he stroked his hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Type slowly came back to consciousness, feeling bindings around his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes, looking around the room. He was in Lhong’s room. He didn’t know what was going on, and then he heard the familiar click of Lhong’s bedroom door closing.

“Lhong, what’s going on?” Type asked.

“You’ve been pulling away from me baby. I can’t have you leaving me. I love you too much baby.” Lhong said as he trailed his hand down Type’s body. It was then that Type realised that he was naked.

“Lhong, no, please! I don’t want to leave you, I just want to slow things down. I’m not ready for sex yet. Please baby! Please!” He pleaded with Lhong, but I was like he didn’t want to hear him. 

Lhong kept moving his hand down Type’s body, over his cock, down lower to his hole. He shoved a finger in, dry, and Type screamed. 

“No! Please! Don't hurt me! Lhong, Please!” Type cried out, writing away from Lhong as best as he could. 

“Baby, I love you, you know I’m doing this for you.” Lhong used his free hand to stop Type from moving, before shoving a second finger in, and then a third.

Type cried out again in pain. “No! Don’t! I said I don’t want to!” Type wasn’t able to move, and Lhong was able to do what he wanted. He pulled his hand out of Type, making sure the restraints were tight, before spreading Type as much as he could.

“I’m doing this for you baby. I know you want me, and I know you love me.” Lhong said, not listening to Type’s protests.

“No! Please! I don’t want to! No! Not there!” Type cried out as Lhong shoved his cock into Type’s arse, thrusting in and out.

“Type! Type! Wake up! It’s ok! You’re safe!” A warm voice interrupted his nightmare. He woke, scrambling back on his bed to get away from the person touching him.

It took Type a second to remember where he was, and what he was doing. When he realised where he was, Type slowed his breathing, like his mother taught him to do, in through the nose for a count of three, and out through the mouth for a count of three.

“Are you OK?” Type heard a soft voice ask.

Type looked over at Tharn, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed. Type, still breathing slowly, nodded.

He watched Tharn get up, and walk back over to his bed. “You can talk to me at any time. Any time.” Tharn said.

Type looked down at his bed, listening as Tharn climbed back into his bed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. He hadn’t wanted to wake Tharn up. He hadn’t wanted to disturb anyone, but he was thankful Tharn for waking him from the nightmare. “Thank you.” He waited till Tharn was asleep, and grabbed his phone, before putting on his shoes, and walking out the door. He couldn’t stay here any longer. He was hurting people, and didn’t want to do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. Except, instead of being misunderstood and evil, he’s just evil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted since Monday, real life got the better of me. #adultingsucks

Tharn woke a couple of hours later, needing the bathroom. He stumbled blindly to the room, and went about his business. Heading back to his bed, he noticed that Type’s bed was empty. Straight away, he started to worry. He turned the light on in the dorm room, and walked over to his bed, grabbing his phone.

He was glad that when they moved into the dorm, an information sheet had been given to everyone with the basic details of their dorm mate, including contact details. For once, the dorm manager’s nosiness was coming in handy.

He picked up his phone, and scrolled through his contacts, until he got to Type’s number, and pressed the dial option.

The phone rang and rang, eventually going to voicemail. Tharn hurriedly put a pair of shorts and a shirt on, slipping his feet into some shoes, before grabbing his keys, and headed for the door.

He called Type’s number again, hoping the other boy would pick up the phone.

The call went to voicemail once more. But Tharn had heard a faint ringing. He dialled again, listening this time, and heard a ringing phone. It sounded like it was on the ground floor. Tharn hung up the phone, and headed downstairs. He had to get to Type. He knew something was wrong with the other boy, and he had to help.

………………………………………………………………………………

Type had been sitting in the lobby for a couple of hours now, his legs pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his legs, clutching his phone.

Tar had hit a sore spot earlier, asking if he hated gays. He didn’t hate them, how could he, when he was one himself. He hated what had been done to him. Hated it so much, he was scared that it would happen again, so he shied away from all human contact, even his parents couldn’t touch him without Type flinching or shying away.

Him mum was devastated that he wouldn’t even let her hug him anymore. He just couldn’t stand being touched by anyone. The betrayal of Lhong had killed his trust in everyone and everything.

The memory in his nightmare had rattled him. He hadn’t thought about Lhong in months. Not since Lhong had been caught and put away in juvenile detention. There was nowhere else for him to go, as he was still underage when it happened, and when he’d been caught.

Type knew that Lhong would be due out of his sentence soon, due to ageing out of the system, and that scared him. But he’d left Pha Ngan, and only his parents knew where he ended up, and they wouldn’t be telling Lhong anything. Lhong’s obsession with Type was beyond unsafe for the young man, and he was always on edge.

Type was so scared, all the time. He didn’t know what to do, who to trust. He felt broken. Disconnected. Sad. He laid his head on his knees, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to disturb Tharn’s sleep again, he felt so bad that his nightmare had woken his dorm mate, he’d left the room. He couldn’t disturb Tharn anymore. He’d have to start looking for somewhere else to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Type was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear his phone ring three times. He even missed Tharn calling out to him, and walking up to him, right up until the other boy knelt in front of him, his fingertips reaching out to touch Type’s hand lightly.

Type opened his eyes at the light touch, looking in front of him. He saw Tharn kneeling on the ground, fingertips stretched out to Type, still lightly touching Type’s knuckles.

Type’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t, there was nowhere for him to go. He closed his eyes, and took a breath.

Tharn had never hurt him. He’d only known the other boy for a short time, but Tharn had always been gentle to him, didn’t manipulate him (unlike other people), and had even defended Type against his own boyfriend.

“Are you OK? I woke up and you weren’t in the room. I was worried.” Tharn asked Type.

Type nodded. He couldn’t quite find his voice yet, but he didn’t want to worry Tharn.

Tharn withdrew his light touch from Type’s hand, and Type’s knuckles felt cold all of a sudden. His fingers twitched, wanting to chase after Tharn’s hand, but they didn’t follow through.

“C’mon, let’s head back to the room, you’ve got to be cold sitting here.” Tharn stood up, and held out his hand.

Type realised he was sitting on the chair in his boxers and singlet. A shiver ran down his spine, just now realising how cool the room was. He let go of his legs, moving them to the floor, and stood up.

Tharn withdrew his hand. It had been too much to hope for, but after Type hadn’t rejected the light touch on his hand, he thought he could have taken it that one step further.

As Type stood and went to take a step, he stumbled. He’d been curled up on the chair for too long, and his legs were numb, with that pins and needles feeling in them.

As Type stumbled, he fell towards Tharn, who caught him. Type’s face was in Tharn’s chest, so his blush was hidden from the other boy. But he didn’t move away as quickly as he thought he might. 

Tharn’s arms were warm around him. Comforting. Type found that he didn’t want to leave them. But Tharn had a boyfriend, and finding comfort in someone else’s touch felt so foreign to him, that Type righted himself, stepping back.

Tharn loosened his arms from around Type, allowing the other boy to step back, no matter how reluctant he felt about it. As his arms sound back towards his sides, one of Type’s pinkie fingers caught his, and held on tight. Tharn let a small, pleased smile show on his face, and then started walking back up to their dorm, with Type still holding on, trailing behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Type hadn’t done it on purpose, but having their pinkie fingers linked helped with that safe feeling. He was glad that he had found human contact that didn’t repulse him, or make him feel scared and unsafe.

Walking into their dorm, Type came back to himself after seeing his rumpled bed, and pulled his hand away from Tharn.

“You know, I won’t judge you for having nightmares Type,” Tharn said. “I know something bad happened to you, and I know that it happened recently. I won’t push you to talk to me about it, but I’ll be here to pull you out of nightmares, and do whatever you need me to do. You live here, and I want you to feel safe in the place where you live.”

“Thank you Tharn.” Type replied. “I’m sorry for grabbing your hand in the lobby, and not letting go. I just-”

“Type, it’s fine. I understand that human contact is an issue for you at the moment. If touching me in small ways helps you, I’m not gonna stop you.” Tharn said as he headed over to his bed.

Type looked relieved. Tharn was so understanding and patient. He climbed back in bed, closing his eyes. Tharn, just by being there for him, and being patient and understanding, had given him back some sense of control. Some sense of self. He appreciated it. But he knew he couldn’t depend on Tharn for every little thing. So, he closed off his heart again, knowing that if he didn’t, both of them would suffer for it.

Type closed his eyes, and for the first time in months, he felt comfortable enough to drift off to sleep straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly calmer ending, but some progress! Yay for #patientTharn 
> 
> Still a bit of angst to go, sadly. But I promise a happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary chapter to be able to move forward. Don’t worry, nothing nasty, graphic or otherwise.

Tharn woke up late. Thankfully, it was a weekend, and he didn’t have to be at an early class. He looked over at the other bed, and saw that it was empty, but it had been moved back to its original spot. Type must have done it while he was sleeping. 

Tharn smiled. Progress. Not much, but some. Type had been through so much pain. He didn’t know what type of pain, but he knew it wasn’t a good thing. He was glad that he’d been able to give the other boy some measure of comfort.

Tharn looked around for any sign of Type. His shoes were gone, along with his phone, keys and bag. He’d most likely gone to study. That was ok. Tharn had some things to do, and if they went well, he’d be bringing Tar back here for a bit.

Tharn got up, grabbed his things, and went for a shower. He needed to get his day started.

After he got dressed, he grabbed his phone. He located the number he wanted, and pressed the dial button.

After a few rings, the call was picked up.

“P’Tharn! I missed you!” Tharn could hear the excitement in the younger boy’s voice.

“Tar, I need to see you. Let’s meet at our usual cafe.” Tharn replied.

“OK P! I can’t wait to see you!” Tar replied.

“I’ll see you there in 30 minutes Tar.” Tharn said softly, ending the call. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and walked out of the dorm, locking the door behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Tharn got to the cafe, he could see that Tar was already there. He took a deep breath, and walked into the cafe, heading over to the table where Tar was waiting for him.

“P’Tharn! Hi! How are you? You look tired. Is everything ok? Is-”

“Tar, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time.” Tharn smiled fondly at the younger boy. Tar had always made him smile. The younger boy was always so kind, which is why what had happened the other day had shook Tharn. It was so out of character, he didn’t know what would happen.

“P, I missed you.” Tar reached out and grabbed Tharn’s hand. The younger boy smiled at him, glad that Tharn had called, and came out to see him.

Tharn smiled, then inhaled quickly. He knew this conversation would be hard. But it had to be had. He needed to know why Tar had reacted the way he did to Type. Hopefully, they could get through this quickly, and then pop back to the dorm to get a couple of things, before heading out. Tharn had plans he wanted to put in motion, but this had to happen first.

“Tar, what happened yesterday? I’ve never seen you be that nasty to anyone before. I’m worried.” Tharn asked his younger boyfriend.

“P? What do you mean?” Tar asked, confused at what was happening.

“To Type. That was beyond rude. He was scared, not being nasty or angry. Didn’t you see that?” Tharn replied.

“Oh. P’Type. He’s just pretending. He’s always glaring at me when you’re not around, and he never says a word to me. You know he’s faking it P.” Tar sulked. Tharn was shocked that Tar was saying these things. Type barely even made eye contact with Tharn, let alone anyone else. And glaring? Maybe if the sun turned blue, and Type hated people. 

“Tar, don’t. You don’t know what happened. If I hadn’t been in that bar the day we met, you would have had something nasty happen to you, remember? Maybe something like that happened to Type.” Tharn pulled his hand away from Tar, sitting back in his chair.

Tar scowled. He was sick of Type taking over his boyfriend’s feelings. Tharn never had eyes for anyone else other than Tar before the semester started, and Type had shown up in the dorm. That whole fake scared act didn’t fool Tar, but it seemed to be fooling P’Tharn. Why couldn’t P’Tharn see that Type was faking?

“P! Why are you taking his side? P’Type is nothing but a nasty, attention seeking brat!” Tar said petulantly.

“Tar! Why are you being so inconsiderate and rude? Type has done nothing to you! Not everyone is as fortunate as you, to have a family that loves you, and a brother that dotes on you hand and foot. I can’t believe that anyone I’m dating is so rude to others.” Tharn said, disappointed in how this conversation was going.

“P!” Tar whined. “Why are you saying these things! Why aren’t you taking my side! I’m your boyfriend! You love me, don’t you?”

“Not right now I don’t. Tar, you’re being immature. Why can’t you see that Type is having a hard time right now?” Tharn asked.

“And why can’t you see that asking me to stay away from you over some boy having so called panic attacks over gays is ruining our relationship?” Tar cried, trying to get Tharn to see his side.

Tharn closed his eyes. He could see that he would never get through to Tar like this, and he was beginning to think he didn’t want to. This hadn’t been the first time Tar had been like this since they started dating, and if they stayed together, he doubted it would be the last.

“Tar, I think we need to reconsider out relationship. When I started dating you, you were sweet, loving, and so very cute. You were nice to everyone, and wouldn’t even hurt a fly! Now, every time I so much as speak to a new man, you get jealous. This is hurting us more that me asking you to be considerate of my roommate who is having a hard time.” Tharn couldn’t look at Tar. This whole thing had him mentally exhausted. He was tired after what hat happened with Type last night, and now, fighting with Tar? It was too much.

“P’Tharn? Are you saying you want to break up with me?” Tar asked, looking confused. 

“I think it might be best. I don’t like your jealousy, and I don’t like how you’ve changed. Tar, I did love you, but this is just too hard right now.” Tharn said in a flat voice. 

“So, you’re breaking up with me because of him? Fine. I’ve had it. You can have him. Fuck him long and hard like you never did to me. Fucking arsehole! I hate you!” Tar got up, tears starting to make their way down his face, and stormed out of the cafe. 

Tharn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt lighter, like a massive weight had been lifted. He hadn’t realised half of the things about Tar until he said them. Maybe it was because Tar was younger, and insecure, but Tharn had been feeling uncomfortable in the relationship for a while. 

He flagged down one of the staff members, and asked for an iced coffee to go, along with a slice of cheesecake. Today had gone better than he thought it might have. He hadn’t wanted to break up with Tar when he called him, but realised it was for the best. Both he and Tar could heal, grow and move on. 

Tharn left the cafe with his iced coffee and cheesecake, and headed back to his dorm. He didn’t know how the rest of the day would go, but things already started looking better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we say goodbye to Tar. He will no longer be popping up here, and he won’t be turning into a bad guy.
> 
> Depending on how much free time I have this week, there may be a few more chapters. Moving house is hectic, and if I get a break, you might all get some more of my story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Type's POV of what happened while Tharn was out breaking up with Tar. Fair bit of angst in this chapter.

Type woke up as the sun came up. He's slept so well the night before. Better than he had in months. He rolled over, still waking up, and saw Tharn still sleeping. Type smiled at the sight, and then closed his eyes. Tharn had been so helpful last night, and he'd been so gentle and understanding, but Type knew he couldn't cling to Tharn like he wanted to. Just because someone was nice to him, didn't mean that he would be there for him always, and would want to help him when he found out what had happened.

Type got out of bed, and got ready for the day. He was quiet enough that he didn't wake Tharn. He grabbed his bag, and then left the dorm room, closing the door quietly behind him. Type knew that he had to distance himself from Tharn, even though Tharn had been nothing but wonderful. However, Type had learned his lesson. Relying on people, caring about people had gotten him hurt. He refused to have it happen to him again.

Type walked down to the library, skipping breakfast. He didn't want to eat. He felt his stomach growl, but he refused to eat anything. He felt like he didn't deserve it. He had to work hard to make sure he could get his degree, and leave. He didn't want to face anyone or anything.

He got there as soon as the library opened, and grabbed a desk for himself. He opened his bag, and pulled out his coursework. He opened the book, and started working on the assignment his professor had given him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a couple of hours of coursework, Type couldn't focus anymore due to his growling stomach. It was becoming so audible, Type swore that a couple of people who had drifted in after he had, looked over at him. He grabbed his books, packed them away, and left the library. He had to have something to eat to get through the rest of the day. 

He grabbed a quick sandwich, and small bottle of water. He didn't want much, just enough to calm his stomach, and keep it quiet enough to get him back into the library. He grabbed a seat in the corner near the door, and wolfed down the sandwich and water. He didn't want to give himself time to think. Once he was done, he walked back to the library, and claimed his seat back. He pulled his books back out, and worked on his assignments and coursework again. 

Once he was done, he sat back. Now that he's done his coursework, he had nothing to do. So, he now had time to think. He had to do something regarding how he was feeling regarding how he was feeling with Tharn. 

He really liked Tharn, and appreciated everything the other man had done for him. He'd been so nice since the time that Type had moved in. So nice. But he didn't know how to cope. After what Lhong had done to him, Type refused to trust anyone. He couldn't rely on anyone either as they would do nothing but hurt him. And Type would be the reason why they hurt him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Type's mind drifted back.

The morning after Lhong had hurt him for the first time, Type woke up, still tied to the bed. Lhong hadn't even untied him the night before after he was done. He'd just pulled out, and collapsed next to Type. 

Type tried to move to see if he could wriggle out of the bindings, and felt something down below. It was itchy, and painful when he moved. His wriggling woke Lhong up.

"Baby! You're awake! I loved last night! You were so good for me!" Lhong murmered while kissing Type's cheek, reaching down to his flaccid cock, stroking it. Type didn't want anything to do with Lhong and last night had scared him. He didn't want anything to do with Lhong.

Lhong gripped his cock firmly. "Stop squirming baby, you're getting me excited!" He said while gripping Type's cock, stroking it firmly. When Type stopped moving, Lhong let go of Type's cock, moving his hand to Type's thigh.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I love you. Everything I do is because I love you. You know that I love you." Lhong said softly, stroking Type's thigh. 

"Lhong, I didn't like last night. You hurt me, a lot." Type replied in a low voice. "I don't think we should b-"

"Type, I'm sorry about last night. I got too excited. I promise it won't happen again. Please don't leave me." Lhong reached up and untied Type. Type curled up on himself, and Lhong wrapped his arms around Type. He whispered sweet nothings to Type while the boy was curled in on himself, like that Type had made him do it, and he only did it because he loved Type, and Type would see why he had done it. Eventually he wore Type down. Type just gave up, and gave into Lhong. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This went on for months, and Type never really recovered his bright personality that he had before Lhong had started doing what he had done. Every time Lhong did it, he made excuses as to why, and that he only did it because he loved Type.

Every day, Type lost more and more of himself. He kept up an act whenever Lhong was around, and around his parents. But day in, and day out, when he was by himself, he lost who he was, until he was unrecognisable. Type ate less, he spoke less, and did less. However, his schoolwork didn't suffer, as he was able to focus on something else when Lhong wasn't around.

Type worked harder, and Lhong kept going and doing what he was doing. Then one day, things escalated. Lhong had cal-

Type got pulled out of his flashback when someone bumped into him at his table in the library. Type was almost knocked out of his chair as the person rushed past him. Type sighed, thankful that he had been pulled out of his flashback before it had gotten more detailed.

He took a breath. He had to do something before he latched onto Tharn. At that moment, an idea sprung into his head. To stop him from latching onto Tharn, and having Tharn hurt him, he would move out of the dorm. Then, nothing would happen to him again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and only one chapter this weekend. I moved house this week, and it was a full on job. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Last weekend got the best of me, and I completely forgot to post a chapter! Hope this slightly longer than normal (for me anyway) chapter makes up for it!

Type had tried everything. He had almost gotten down on his knees in front of the dorm auntie, begging to be allowed to switch rooms, or even get a room on his own. He had been denied. She had said there was nothing available as it was too late in the semester to try. She had given him another option though. All he needed to do was to try asking around to see if he could swap rooms, and if someone was willing to swap with him, then she would see what she could do.

However, Type could barely speak with anyone in his class, let alone Tharn. How was he going to ask complete strangers if they were OK with swapping with him.

He resigned himself to the fact that there was nothing that he could do. There was going to be no way that he could swap his dorm out, so he would have to make the best of what he had. Type would wait until the end of the semester, and then move out, hopefully to a place by himself, so that nothing further would happen, and he would be left alone. There was only so much that Tharn would be able to put up with anyway. Type was sure that Tharn would get sick of him soon enough, and would want him gone. He was sure that Tharn would want him gone by the end of semester anyway.

Type trudged back to his room, fully intending to sit at his desk, and start the months long task of ignoring Tharn. What he had no idea of, was how Tharn was going to change his life just this very afternoon.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Type arrived back at his shared dorm room, pleased to find it empty. His plan was off to a good start. He sat at his desk, and pulled out his latest assignment, and started working on it. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn't even hear Tharn come into their dorm. He was startled when Tharn put a plastic bag down in front of him, with a white cardboard box inside. His head shot up, looking over at Tharn.

"I got that for you," Tharn said, smiling at him. 

Type got up from his chair in a rush, taking a step away from Tharn, who had yet to move away after putting the cheesecake down. Type gave Tharn a confused look. 

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

Tharn's smile dropped a bit, but only for a second. However, it was long enough for Type to notice, and his heart hurt a little. He was already hurting Tharn. Maybe it was for the best though, he thought. This way, Tharn wouldn't want anything to do with him, and he wouldn't protest when Type left at the end of the semester.

"Do I need a reason to by my room mate a snack? I noticed that you like sweet things, so I picked you up some cheesecake while I was out." Tharn replied, walking over to his side of the dorm to drop his things down on his bedside table, before sitting on his bed. He picked up his earphones, turned them on, put them in his ears, and picked up his phone to put some music on.

Type sat down, shocked. No one, apart from his parents, had ever done anything for him without wanting anything in return. Even just buying him something sweet, just because he was out. Whenever his friends from school did something for him, they had always wanted something in return, because back home, he was the rich one. The one with the money, as his parents owned a resort. Here in Bangkok, almost everyone else was richer than him.

Because Type wasn't used to this sort of kindness, he had no idea what he should and shouldn't do for this. He walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, and to put some space in between him and Tharn, so that he could hopefully calm down a little. When he walked into the bathroom, he shut and locked the door like he always did, and was heading over to the sink when he saw that Tharn's pile of washing was fairly large. Now he knew what he could do to pay the other boy back for the cheesecake. 

Type didn't like being in debt, even over such a small thing as cheesecake, so he grabbed their basin used for washing, grabbed Tharn's pile of clothes, the washing soap, and sat down on the stool, and got started.

Type had been doing this for years. He had helped out his mother every weekend for as long as he could remember. Some of the linens at their resort had to be hand washed. So while his mother did large loads of laundry in their machines, he would sit down and hand wash the things that required this. It was therapeutic to him. Repetitive work had always allowed his mind to drift, lose focus on the world around him, and do what needed to be done.

This time was no exception. He washed everything in that room. Tharn's things, his things, towels, sheets that had piled up, everything. He was so hyper focussed, that the next thing he knew, Tharn was slamming the door to the bathroom open with a loud crash, startling Type out of his focus.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tharn had been a little bit upset over the way Type had reacted to him. He had walked into their dorm, and when he had seen Type focused on his studies, he had smiled. The younger boy looked so adorable when he was focused, and not upset or worried.

Tharn hadn't let on, but the nightmare that Type had the night before had scared him. He was worried about what had happened to Type, and had hoped the boy would trust him enough with time to tell him what happened, as Tharn hoped beyond all hope that what he was thinking hadn't happened. That had almost happened to Tar the very first day that they had met, but Tar had been lucky that Tharn and Tum had been there to prevent it.

While he had been upset, Tharn hoped that it hadn't shown on his face. He had plans to hopefully get Type to open up to him, and showing him that he was disappointed or upset when Type did or said something that seemed like he was taking a step away wasn't going to help his plan. Tharn was just a genuinely nice person, who was always nice to others, and all he wanted to do what help his room mate. He didn't want Type to hurt anymore, and hopefully, he would open up as to why he was so upset and scared when Tharn brought his now ex-boyfriend over to their dorm. 

Tharn listened to the music blaring in his ears, noticing when Type got up and entered the bathroom, but didn't worry about it. He payed attention to the drumming in the music that he was listening to. Even though he was a drummer and had been practising and playing for years, anything that he could do to improve his technique and skills as a drummer, he would. 

He got lost in the music, and when the playlist finished, he looked up, and noticed that nearly two hours had passed since he had gotten home.

He looked back over at Type's desk, and everything was still there, his computer, his notebooks, study materials, phone, and even the cheesecake bag, completely untouched.. But the other boy wasn't there. 

Tharn was worried. Where had Type gone without any of his things? He looked outside, and even though it was only 4 O'Clock in the afternoon, the sky was overcast and grey, threatening to burst into rain at any moment. Tharn really hoped that Type was on his way back from wherever he was. 

Then, he remembered. Type had gone to the bathroom. Surely, he wasn't still there? He got off his bed, and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Type? Are you in there?" Tharn called out through the door. He didn't hear an answer, so he knocked louder. "Type?" Tharn called out again, sounding a little more frantic than before. He was worried. Type had regressed from the progress that Tharn thought he had made last night when he had woken the other boy from the nightmare that he was having.

Tharn still didn't hear anything from inside the bathroom, so he tried the doorknob. It was locked. Tharn went into panic mode. He started frantically knocking on the door, hoping that Type hadn't done anything to hurt himself. He kept trying the doorknob, getting more and more panicked and frantic as he was unable to rouse Type from inside the bathroom, and unable to get into the bathroom to help.

Eventually, Type just gave up, and barged the bathroom door with his shoulder, and it slammed open with a loud crash, Tharn in the doorway, eyes wide, panting and looking panicked, while Type was sitting on their bathroom stool, with a pair of Tharn's boxers in his hands, looking stunned.

Tharn strode into the bathroom, grabbed Type by the upper arms, and pulled him up, inspecting every inch of him that he could, before pulling the stunned boy into a tight hug. Tharn was so relieved that Type was OK, that nothing was wrong, that he totally forgot his plan to take things slow and steady, to keep Type calm and slowly adjust him to the touch and warmth of others. 

While in his arms, Tharn felt the boy stiffen at first, disliking the touch, before relaxing, leaning into Tharn. Tharn smiled. Whatever had happened, progress had been made.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Type was shocked when Tharn burst into the bathroom. He hadn't expected that the other boy would would barge into the bathroom. He hadn't realised it that when he had entered the bathroom, he had been on autopilot, and locked the door. When Tharn grabbed him by the arms and pulled him upright, he was so shocked that he didn't even react to Tharn touching him all over.

When Tharn grabbed him again and pulled him into a hug, Type stiffened. No one had so fully touched him so much since the last time his mother had held him after he'd been discovered with Lhong the last time Lhong had-

Type shut that thought down quickly. He was never going to think about that again if he could help it.

But it felt nice to be held. Tharn holding him this close made him think of his friend No, the one who had always stood by him, the one who had been wary of Lhong, the one who had rescued him in the end by bringing his parents and the police to where Lhong had been holding Type.

No, who had always been warm to him, such a good friend. This hug that Tharn was giving him felt like how No had felt to him, warm, kind, comfortable, and peaceful. Type relaxed, dropping the soap and boxers from his hands, slowly bringing them up to return the hug to Tharn. He buried his face into Tharn's shoulder, warmer, and more comfortable than he had been in a long time. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The two boys stood together in the bathroom, holding each other tightly, each glad for a different reason. Tharn was glad that nothing had happened to Type, like he had been scared of, and Type, glad, because human contact seemed like it might be possible again.

Type knew that he couldn't continue with his plan anymore. He couldn't ignore Tharn until he left. He didn't even know if he could continue with his plan to leave at the end of the semester. All he knew was that he couldn't leave now, not when he'd made the progress that his mother had been praying for months for.

Tharn didn't want to let go, and neither did Type, but eventually, the two boys pulled away from the hug. Tharn was reluctant to let go, and potentially lose all the progress that he knew had just been made. When Type had hugged him back, Tharn's face had changed into a grin, he was so happy. After the two boys parted, Tharn reached out to Type's hand, halting just before grabbing it. He knew that he couldn't push Type into taking it, he had to take this step himself.

Type didn't hesitate. He moved his hand the last 2 centimetres forward, and grabbed Tharn's hand, his face bright red, looking down at the floor. Tharn smiled, and pulled them out of the bathroom, heading over to Tharn's bed. Tharn sat down, his back against the bed head, legs stretched out in front of him, leaving room for Type to sit down. The two boys still held each other's hand, and Tharn waited for Type to make a choice.

Type hesitated for half a moment, then sat down on the bed next to Tharn. He curled his whole body into Tharn's. His head rested on Tharn's shoulder, face toward's Tharn's chest, his legs curled up next to Tharn's. Tharn wrapped his arms in another firm hug around Type, who had loosely wrapped an arm around Tharn's midsection. The two of them sat there, not moving, each feeling warmer, and happier than they had been in a while. 

One thought entered both of their minds as they sat there, holding onto each other. 

Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I seem to be posting in this fic is angst. This chapter wrote itself, and ended up fluffier in the end than I expected. Maybe it was listening to Map of the Soul: 7 on repeat in the background that inspired this...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. Should hopefully be the last of the angst.

Type slowly drifted towards wakefulness, wondering where he was. He was stiff and sore. He opened his eyes, realising he had fallen asleep sitting up, curled in Tharn's arms. Type smiled to himself, happy that he had made some progress yesterday. It wasn't much, but he was tolerating human touch again. That was a win in his book. 

He looked up and found Tharn looking down at him, smiling softly.

"Are you OK Type?" Tharn asked the boy curled up in his arms.

"Yeah, just a bit sore from falling asleep like this. I don't even remember falling asleep last night." Type replied. He had yet to move away from Tharn. He was enjoying the warmth the larger man was providing him.

"I think everything just caught up to you, and not long after we got on here, you fell asleep. I couldn't bare to move you, so I just let you sleep there. You look like you needed it." Tharn said, smiling down at Type.

Type nuzzled into Tharn, not wanting to move from where he was. He liked the human contact, but knew he had to get up. He had to go to a study group today for the group project he was part of. 

He looked at the clock, and noticed that he only had 20 minutes to be there, so he moved away from Tharn, almost falling off the bed in the process of getting up. Tharn smiled at Type's antics, but let the boy go. 

He watched Type rushing around, getting ready and grabbing his things.

"Tharn, I have a group project today, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll see you later." Type said as he rushed out the door to meet up with his group.

Tharn smiled to himself. Type seemed better today, not as fragile as he had been. He hoped things would get better for the boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Type rushed into the room where his work group for his group project. He was a couple of minutes late, but didn't think it would be a problem. When he got to the room, the other members of his group were there. He sat down at the end of the table, and pulled his materials out. He worked with the other members of his group, only speaking when necessary.

Eventually, one of the boys got up and walked over to where Type was sitting, and stood behind him. Type stiffened up. The boy was unfamiliar to him, he'd only known him through class. He bent over Type, and put his hand on Type's shoulder, leaning over to point out something in the research Type had in front of him.

Type stiffened. He was being touched. It didn't make him feel warm inside like it did when Tharn touched him. This made him feel cold and horrible, like he could never feel again.

Type was frozen. He didn't know what to do. he thought he'd made progress last night when Tharn touched him, but this was like taking a step backwards.

Type couldn't move. He sat there, frozen, not moving or talking. The other boy didn't even notice, and eventually walked away from Type. 

For the rest of the session, Type didn't move. As the other boys left, Type still didn't move. As the day wore on, he still couldn't move. He was so cold inside, he felt like nothing could ever warm him up again. He just kept focusing on how cold he felt inside, how frozen he felt.

He didn't even realise that his hand had moved over to his phone, until he picked it up.

The only thought that penetrated his brain was Tharn. He called Tharn, but didn't bring his phone to his ear. 

The phone rang, and then it was picked up. 

"Type?" Tharn's voice came through the receiver.

Type didn't respond. He couldn't. He couldn't answer, he couldn't move. 

"Type? Are you there?" Tharn's voice came through again. He sounded worried. 

Type let out a whine. He couldn't do anything else.

"Type? Are you OK? What happened? Where are you? I'll come get you." Tharn said. Type could hear him moving around, then leaving the dorm. 

"Tharn, I'm at the library. Please-" Type cut himself off, unable to speak anymore. 

"I'm on the way Type. I'll be there soon." Tharn replied. 

The call disconnected as Type dropped the phone. He was hyperventilating now, barely able to breathe, unable to keep calm. 

He started shaking, and it got so bad that he fell off his chair. He couldn't do anything except be where he was. He didn't think Tharn was coming. No one ever came for him. He was all alone, like always. He curled up in a ball on the ground. He got lost in his mind, and didn't notice anything.

The next thing he knew, he was in Tharn's lap, with the man's arms around him, and he felt warm again. Like he was whole once more. He wrapped his arms around Tharn, burying his face into the man's neck, never wanting to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I lied, maybe a bit more angst. This is Tharn's day, and version of what happened last chapter.

Tharn didn't have anything to do with his day. He was up to date with all his assignments, and he had planned a day off so that he could practise his drumming for the new songs his band were developing. But for now, all he wanted to do was laze in bed.

Yesterday had been very stressful for him in the afternoon. When he hadn't known where Type had gone, and when he found the bathroom door locked, he had panicked. Tharn had never been that scared in his life. 

Granted, he'd only known Type a couple of months, but in that time, Tharn had more feelings and emotions about the boy than he had for anyone outside his family. 

When he'd first met his roommate, and the panic attack had happened, he had felt genuine concern for the other boy. His concern had morphed into worry the longer Type seemed to keep to himself, cowering and hiding himself away from the world.

Tharn had suspected that what had almost happened to Tar the night that Tum had wanted to introduce the two, had actually happened to Type. But Type wouldn't reveal anything about himself to Tharn. 

The worry had changed again when Tharn had found himself thinking about his roommate at all times of day. While he was in class, he had found himself wondering if Type had eaten breakfast, if he was doing OK, if Type would let Tharn help him with what he was going through.

Yesterday, as they sat on Tharn's bed, Type curled into Tharn, the emotional upheaval Tharn had experienced during the day, culminating in the sheer panic over the locked bathroom door, had triggered an epiphany.

Tharn liked Type.

The worry and concern had eclipsed any plans that Tharn had thought about putting in place, and that realisation had broken through like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. Hugging Type, holding him close after checking he was alright, and now, having Type in his arms as they curled up together on Tharn's bed felt like coming home.

However, Tharn was not stupid. He knew that something awful had happened to Type, and he would never push the other boy. It was enough for now that Type seemed to trust him enough to curl up and fall asleep in his arms.

Tharn had watched Type fall alseep, and eventually, fell asleep himself, his arms still wrapped around Type, holding him close.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tharn lay in his bed after Type had left to go to his study group. Thinking back on the events of late, Tharn was pleased with the progress that Type was displaying. He was able to accept human touch now, not just flinch away when someone touched him. 

He smiled, thinking of the other boy, how when he woke up, Type was still curled up in his arms, and had stretched like a little kitten when he woke up.

Oh, how Tharn wished he could lay here all day, thinking about his crush, but he did have practice to do. Tharn reluctantly got out of bed, but he had a smile plastered on his face, as Type still hadn't left his mind. Tharn didn't think he would for a while, and he was OK with that.

He changed out of yesterday's clothes, and threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, before making himself a quick sandwich to put some food in his stomach, before grabbing his practice drum pad and drumsticks, and sitting on his bed.

He sat there for hours, practising the new rhythms he they had for the songs already in their repertoire. Like always, he got lost in the rhythms, letting them flow out of him. Tharn loved drums, he loved drumming. Drumming had been his passion for most of his life. Any time that he could spare, he was practising, or playing with his band. 

Tharn eventually stopped, and checked his phone. It was lunch time. No wonder his stomach was protesting after that quick sandwich he'd eaten earlier. Tharn decided to head out for lunch, when his phone rang. He checked the screen. It was Tum. He answered the phone.

"Ai'Tum. Everything OK?" Tharn asked.

"We need to talk. That cafe near your dorm, 30 minutes." Tum stated before hanging up the phone. 

Tharn grimaced. This wasn't going to be pleasant. He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, before slipping on some shoes.

He left a quick note for Type in case the other boy came back while he was out.

Tharn left the dorm, locking it behind him, before heading out to speak with Tum.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

As Tharn entered the cafe, he spotted Tum sitting at a table in the back. Tharn walked over to the counter, ordered an iced coffee, and a chicken salad with fries, before heading over to where Tum was sitting.

"Ai'Tum." Tharn acknowledged his band mate as he sat down.

"Tharn. Why was Tar crying when I got home yesterday? The only thing I could get out of him was that you hated him." Tum asked, getting straight down to business.

"I don't hate him Ai'Tum, I just had to break up with him. He's changed from the boy I met last year, the one I fell in love with." Tharn replied diplomatically. Right then, one of the cafe staff members came over with Tharn's iced coffee and lunch. Tharn hadn't realised just how hungry he was, so he dug into the salad.

"How do you mean?" Tum asked, watching as Tharn ate.

Tharn picked up one of the fries, popping it into his mouth, a pensive look on his face. Tum was a band mate, and a good friend. He had to word this diplomatically, yet truthfully. He decided to start from the beginning.

"My roommate Type has a phobia of people touching him, and of gay people. When I brought Tar back to my dorm on the day my roommate moved in, he was understanding of what was happening, but he kept getting worse after that. He was rude to Type, accusing him of hating gay people, and triggered a panic attack in the poor kid, and has been rude about him to me as well. He's been trying to restrict who I see, where I go. He got jealous when I went to go study with male classmates, and I just couldn't do it anymore, so I broke up with him." Tharn said slowly, deliberately.

Tum sat there in shock. He'd seen Tar's jealousy escalating over the last few months, but didn't know it had gotten this bad. If Tum was honest with himself, he'd been too busy pining over Tar to really take stock of what was happening between Tar and Tharn. 

"I'm sorry Ai'Tum. I didn't mean to be so blunt, but I felt so restricted, and it was holding me back. I hope you can forgive me." Tharn interrupted Tum's thoughts.

"I'm sorry too, Ai'Tharn. I knew something was happening, but I didn't do anything to help. I'll talk with Tar, get him to understand you don't hate him, but you're just not meant to be." Tar replied, stealing a fry from Tharn's plate.

"We're good, right?" Tharn asked, pushing the plate of fries between them. Tum nodded, picking up a few more fries to put in his mouth. 

Tharn smiled. He was happy that the both of them were in a good place. They continued to talk over lunch, as Tum waived down a staff member, asking them to bring over more fries, and some chicken wings.

Eventually, the boys parted, with Tum going back home to Tar, and Tharn heading back to his dorm. He had been worried that the band would be affected after the breakup, but was glad that nothing was wrong between him and Tum. Tharn felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

By the time Tharn had arrived back at his dorm, it was 4 in the afternoon. He'd spent forever with Tum in the cafe, and had spent hours drumming this morning. He thought Type might be back in the dorm by now, but knew that the other boy would have locked the door behind him if he had. It was a habit Type had developed, and Tharn found it cute, if a bit worrying. What had happened to him that he had to lock his door in the middle of the day, even if there was someone else in the dorm with him?

Tharn pushed that thought out of his head for now, and unlocked the door, looking over to Type's side of the room for some sign the other boy was back. He was met with an empty desk, laptop not there. It must have been a monster study session for Type to not be back yet.

Tharn drifted over to his side of the room, laying down on the bed. He had just closed his eyes, when his phone rang again. He picked it up, looking at the screen. It was Type. The other boy had never called him before. He wondered why he was being called now.

Tharn picked up the phone.

"Type?" Tharn asked through the phone. He could hear short, sharp breaths. Tharn started to get worried when Type didn't respond.

"Type? Are you there?" He asked, the worry shining through in his voice.

Tharn heard a low sound through the phone, a whine, coming from Type. Tharn sat up straight away. Now, the worry was changing to fear. What had happened for Type to call him? Why wasn't he talking? The breathing on the other end of the phone came through faster, more ragged. 

"Type? Are you OK? What happened? Where are you? I'll come get you." Tharn was getting up off the bed, and out the door of their dorm, flinging it closed behind him in a flash. He had to get to Type. 

"Tharn - Library -" Was all Tharn heard in his panic over Type. 

"I'm on the way Type. I'll be there soon." Tharn replied, urgency in his voice. He was at the dorm lobby now, sprinting out of the building.

"Type, baby, just breathe, I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes." Tharn said through the phone. He didn't hear anything anymore, and he was panicking. He had to get to Type.

Tharn sprinted away from the dorm, heading for the campus library. Once he reached the library, he had to slow down, as he was sure the staff wouldn't let him in if he was sprinting through the place like a madman.

Slowing down to a power walk through the library to the study area allowed him to catch his breath, but also made his mind go wild with scenarios.

Had the person that hurt Type found him? Had someone else tried to hurt him? Had he hurt himself, and was calling Tharn to save him, or to witness his last moments? That last though shook Tharn to his core. Nothing was allowed to happen to Type. He wouldn't let it.

Finally, Tharn reached the study rooms, and he looked in each one until he noticed Type curled up in a ball on the floor in one of the rooms. 

Tharn flung the door open, and raced into the room, before slamming the door shut. 

"Type! What happened?" Tharn asked softly. He got no response except the high, shallow, shaky breathing coming from the boy curled on the floor.

Tharn did the only thing he could in this instance. He sat down next to Type, pulling the other boy into a seated position on his lap, running one of his hands up and down Type's back, while the other hand was carded in Type's hair, holding him close to Tharn.

Tharn held him close, and eventually, Type's rapid heartbeat slowed, and his breathing returned to normal.

The two boys sat there for a while, Type's face in Tharn's neck, Tharn's arms around Type, each taking comfort in the other.

Finally, Tharn spoke.

"Let's go home." He murmured in Type's ear. He felt the other boy nod, and eased Type off his lap, coaxing him into a standing position. Tharn got up himself, and as he stepped away from Type to move over to the table where Type's things were, he felt the other boy reach out and grab his shirt. 

Tharn breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had happened with Type hadn't damaged whatever this was between them. In fact, it seemed to make whatever this was stronger.

Tharn finished grabbing Type's things, slinging the bag over his free shoulder. As they left the room, Tharn grabbed the hand that was holding onto his shirt, lacing their fingers together. 

Type's breathing seemed to stutter for a moment, then he reached over with his other hand, and grabbed onto the arm holding Type's hand, leaning into Tharn's side. They walked like this back to the dorm, ignoring the stares thrown in their direction.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

As the boys got back to their dorm, hands still entwined, Type still leaning into Tharn, they realised the door was wide open. Tharn could have sworn he closed it when he left, even if he had forgotten to lock it in his haste to get to Type.

Tharn walked in first, with Type clinging to his arm. Nothing appeared to be out of place, but there was a piece of paper on Type's desk.

Tharn pointed towards it, letting Type walk over to his desk, Tharn right behind him, a steadying hand on his waist.

Tharn watched as Type picked up the paper, and as he read it, his hands shook, then went slack, and the paper fell to the floor. He slumped back against Tharn, falling unconscious. 

Tharn panicked as Type slumped against him, but he caught Type, and deposited him on his bed. Tharn bent over to pick up the paper, reading what was written there as he walked to the door, closing and locking it.

'I found you baby! It won't be long before we're together again. And this time, I won't let you go.' 

Tharn crumpled the paper in his fist. He would keep Type safe, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> I did not intend to end this here AT ALL! They were supposed to go back and talk about what happened, but then this wrench in the works happened!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I wanted to get a chapter out for my other fic last weekend! 
> 
> Warning, Angst ahead. And some mention to extreme events. I'll mark it out, but please do not read if you think this will trigger anything.

Type slowly woke up, disoriented. For a second, he didn't know where he was, and it frightened him. He felt someone's arms wrapped around him, and he started to panic, hyperventilating. Then, he heard a voice.

"Type, you're OK. It's me, Tharn. I've got you." Type let out a sigh of relief at that voice, belonging to the one man who he knew would never hurt him. He moved his hands to lay on top of Tharn's, which were wrapped around his middle. He could feel Tharn's warm breath on his neck, the other man spooning him from behind.

If it had been anyone else, Type would have struggled away from him, curling up in a corner, but with Tharn, for some unknown reason, he felt safe, protected, and dare he even say it, loved.

Type opened his eyes, and turned around in Tharn's hold to face the other man. For some reason, he felt stronger and more sure of himself the longer he was around Tharn. He just hoped that nothing would happen t-

The note.

"NO!" Type exclaimed, struggling out of Tharn's embrace, falling to the floor. Type scrambled across the floor, to under his desk. He would never let Lhong hurt Tharn. Never. Even if it meant distancing himself from the best thing he had in his life.

Type risked a glance back at his bed. Tharn had sat up, and there was a sad, despondent look on his face. Type couldn't handle it. He turned away and buried his face in his hands. He'd have to start now. Tharn couldn't be near him any longer. He just couldn't. Type would protect Tharn with everything he had. 

Type started rocking backward and forward. He had to protect Tharn. He had to protect himself. Lhong couldn't get to him again. Lhong wasn't allowed to hurt the best thing in his life. He just couldn't. Time lost all meaning to Type as he sat on the ground, rocking backwards and forwards. He didn't even notice when Tharn sat behind him, until the other man wrapped his arms around Type, holding him close, stilling his movements. 

Type struggled to get away from the hold, but Tharn wouldn't let him. Tharn sat behind Type, holding him close, talking to him quietly, and eventually, Type stopped moving. He sat there, rigidly, on alert, ready to move as soon as Tharn would let him go. That didn't happen, however, as Tharn just pulled him in closer, holding him tight.

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/

When Type had exclaimed, and scrambled away from him, Tharn had been beyond shocked. After Type had turned in his arms, and started to nuzzle into his chest, he'd thought they would be in for another night of snuggling, and holding each other close. That dream had been shattered. 

As Type scrambled away from the bed they had just been curled up in, Tharn sat up, his emotions showing on his face. He was beyond sad right now. Type wasn't in his arms. He knew that stupid note had something to do with what happened.

He knew he would protect Type. It was like it was hardwired into his DNA already. He looked over to where Type had ended up, back under his desk. Tharn got off the bed, bringing a pillow and blanket with him. 

He crawled into the space behind Type, wrapping his arms around the other boy, holding him tight, stopping the rocking. Eventually, he felt Type go rigid in his arms. He knew this meant the boy in his arms was alert, looking for an escape route. So Tharn held him tighter, pulling him in close. 

Eventually, Tharn felt the boy in his arms relax, slumping back against Tharn's chest, like he had given up. It was in this moment, that Tharn loosened his grip, and used one arm to drag the blanket and pillow closer. He put the pillow behind him, and scooted the pair of them forward. Type was limp, so it was relatively easy to do this.

He manoeuvred them so they were laying down, with Type between Tharn and the wall. Tharn then heard a low murmur come from Type.

"The door?"

"Shut and locked. I promise. I did it before I climbed into the bed with you before." Tharn replied, pulling Type closer to him once more. It was right at this moment that Type turned to face Tharn, worming his arms around him, and burrowed his face into Tharn's chest. Tharn held him close, and he felt Type start sobbing into his chest. Type's whole body was shaking as he sobbed into Tharn's chest, his arms tight around Tharn, almost to the point of pain, but Tharn didn't care. He had Type in his arms, and the other boy was relying on him. it's what he had been hoping for all along.

Tharn let Type cry himself out, as even he knew, that sometimes, a good, long cry could be cathartic, and he felt that after whatever had happened to Type today, he needed it. He just held Type close.

Eventually, Type stopped. He still held Tharn close, however. Like he was scared something would happen to him, and this made Tharn wonder exactly what had happened before they had met.

Tharn knew that to keep Type safe, he'd have to ask what happened. He just hoped that Type wouldn't close up, and would let Tharn help him.

Tharn moved to lay on his back, pulling Type along with him, so the other boy was half laying on Tharn. Tharn used his free arm to grab the blanket he'd brought with him to cover them. He wrapped his arms back around Type, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. Type stiffened in Tharn's arms for half a second, then relaxed. 

Tharn let them lay there for a minute, then opened his mouth. He had to ask. It was time.

"Type, what happened before we met? What was that note? And why do you only seem to let me touch you?"

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/

When Type had heard Tharn take a breath and start talking to him, he didn't think it would be that. He honestly hoped that Tharn would never bring this up, ever. But now that he had, after today, after that note, he knew he had to tell Tharn. Tharn needed to know what he was in for, so he could get out while he could.

Type was grateful that Tharn's arms were around him, holding him together. He knew that if he didn't have this while he told his story, he'd go insane. 

Type lay there, not looking at Tharn, and started to speak.

"When I was in high school, I came out as gay. It wasn't hard, my parents were supportive and loving. They only want the best for me, and I'm their only son. Mae even started looking for people who might be a good partner for me. But he got there first." Type stopped here, his eyes closing, his fist curling into Tharn's shirt, gripping and wrinkling it even more.

"He?" Tharn asked softly.

Type's eyes tightened, before opening. He didn't let go of Tharn's shirt, however. 

"I'll only say his name once. It'll be the only way that I can get though this. His name is Lhong."

Tharn had heard that name shouted loud enough to wake him in the dead of night, but didn't say anything. He let Type continue.

"He has this way of wearing you down, to get you to do what he wants. We'd been best friends for years, since first grade. He was closer than a brother to me, but when I came out, it was like a switch flipped in him. He asked me out, and I said yes. I didn't think I'd have anything to lose. If we weren't compatible, we could just go back to being friends. Or at least I thought so.

We went on our first date, and at the end of the night, we kissed. It wasn't anything to write home about, but it wasn't awful. I just thought maybe because we'd been friends almost all our lives, the transition might be a bit weird. But the next day, He outed us both at school, kissing me in front of a hall full of people. He made the excuse that he just wanted everyone to know that we were dating, so people would stop hitting on me. He apologised, but from that moment, I should have known." Type stopped again, taking a deep breath. He inhaled some of Tharn's scent, and was surprised that even this could calm him.

Tharn stroked his hand through Type's hair soothingly. He knew that Type had to work through this himself to get this out, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be here as silent support.

Type started to speak again.

"We'd been dating for nearly a year, when he finally started bringing up sex. We'd been having fun, you know, young boys, experimenting with each other, blow jobs, hand jobs, playing around with that sort of stuff. But He wanted full sex, and I wasn't ready. I'd been starting to feel uncomfortable about the direction we were going, and I wanted to speak with him, but when I went around to his place, he drugged me, and then he -"

Type cut off there, choking on the words. Type felt Tharn's arms tighten around him, like he was trying to hold Type together. 

Tharn's face was impassive, but on the inside, he was livid. However, he had the feeling that Type wasn't finished, and he was correct.

"He tied me to the bed while I was unconscious, and he raped me. He left me tied up all night, and he made excuses the next morning that he was too excited, and he would never do it again. But it happened over and over. I never wanted sex after that first time, but he wanted every chance he could get. He'd pull me into a closet at school, and make me suck him off, or he'd make excuses to my parents, and take me home for a weekend, and tie me up and rape me over and over for the whole weekend. But this wasn't the worst of it." 

*******PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED EXTREME SITUATION BELOW - DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU MAY BE TRIGGERED**********

Type took a deep breath. It was now or never. Tharn deserved to know how ruined Type was. Hopefully this will scare him away, and then Tharn would be forever protected.

"One weekend, when he knew my parents would be away on an anniversary trip, he drugged me again, and when I woke up, I was in an abandoned building. I was naked, shackled to an old bed. When I looked over to the window, he was standing there, sharpening a knife. He'd seen me speaking with another of my best friends, Techno, the day before. He'd gotten it into his head that this meant I was going to leave him, so he was going to make sure that I never could, that I would always belong to him and him only." Type stopped here, pausing for a moment, before getting the rest out.

"He held me there for days, my parents said later that it was nearly two weeks before we'd been found. But he kept me in a semi drugged state so I wouldn't fight him, and he raped me non stop. And when he wasn't raping me, he was using that knife on me, carving his name everywhere he could. And if he didn't like how it came out, he'd burn it away.

When they finally found me, he was naked, just about to rape me again, after carving his name on my chest. The bloody knife was on the bed next to me, and I'd just passed out due to blood loss, as he'd gone too deep that time."

********END TO EXTREME SITUATION******************

Type stopped talking, tears falling from his eyes. He moved off Tharn, and out from under the desk.

"Its the reason why I'm always covered up." Type stood up, facing away from Tharn, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He finally reached the last button, and took the shirt off, turning around and baring his torso to Tharn. It was littered with burns, and scars of His name, with the biggest one across the middle of Type's chest.

"These scars are a permanent reminder of what happened, and why I can never let anyone get close to me. Everyone finds them disgusting. Even my mother can't look at me without crying and my father, well, he can't even look at me." Type said.

Tharn couldn't sit there any longer. Tears were streaming down his face at what had happened to the beautiful boy in front of him. He rolled out from under the desk, and sprung to his feet, wrapping his arms around Type, holding him tighter than he ever had before. 

"You must find me disgusting. That I let him do this to me, that I let him rape me, and let him carve his name into my skin. Now I can never be with y- anyone" Type said, correcting himself quickly on the last word, hoping that Tharn didn't catch it. But he had.

"Type, you went through something truly horrific, and I understand that this is a daily reminder of Him. But you cannot let him beat you like this. I won't let you do this to yourself. Type, I'll be here to protect you, no matter what. He won't ever be able to get to you again. Ever." Tharn replied to Type. He walked them over to the bed, sitting them down, with Type on his lap, facing him.

Tharn picked up his arm, where He had done the first carving, which he had burned away because he didn't like, and then had carved his name again directly underneath the burn. Type remembered screaming himself hoarse that first time. Tharn brought Type's arm up, looking at it, before leaning his head forward, firstly, kissing the burn, and then the scar underneath.

Type's first instinct was to wrench his arm away from Tharn, but he looked at Tharn's face. The remnants of the tears that Tharn had cried for him were still on his face, but his eyes were full of nothing but love and admiration. 

In that instant, Type didn't think, he just moved, leaning forward, he placed a light kiss on Tharn's lips. If Tharn wasn't disgusted with his body after hearing about it, and then seeing it, then just maybe, his future had a bright spot he could look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This big reveal just felt right for this chapter. Now, Tharn finally knows.
> 
> I hope you're all keeping safe during this period. To us, these are unprecedented times, and we all need to band together and take care of each other (while obviously, maintaining social distance). Take care of your loved ones, and stay safe!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So, I had no idea what to write next for Tharn and Type, and I mentioned in a reply to a comment left that I might write a chapter for Lhong. So, here it is. This one just kinda wrote itself.
> 
> I apologise to everyone in advance for the graphic details in this chapter. My version of Lhong is downright insane, and I had to write him that way for the story. If you feel like you may be triggered, please skip this chapter. It's just Lhong's story. 
> 
> Don't feel sorry for this incarnation of Lhong. In my story, he's a little psychopath from beginning to end.

As Lhong sat there in his dingy motel room, he was proud that he'd been able to find Type. His baby would never leave him. 

Lhong sat there, his mind on Type and all the beautiful markings he'd made on his boy. Type was his. His whole body said that he was Lhong's. They would be together forever. 

His mind drifted back before the marking, back to when Type first became his...

They had been friends forever, since they were little. As they had grown up together, Lhong had developed feelings for his best friend Type. But he would have to wait for the right moment. Type wasn't gay, Type would never like men, so Lhong plotted. He made thought about what to do, he made plans, and he'd decided what he was going to do. But then, it changed.

They'd been at the cinema, as Lhong had coerced Type into seeing a movie. It was right after this movie that he would make his move, and then Type would be his forever. As they left the cinema, Type had stopped on the footpath. Lhong had taken a couple more steps, but when he saw that Type wasn't with him anymore, he froze. Had Type somehow found out what he was planning? Did he know what Lhong was going to do? Then, Type opened his mouth and spoke.

"Lhong, I, uh, I like boys. I'm gay." Type said hesitantly, not looking anywhere other than the footpath. Lhong's jaw dropped. His baby was gay. A million thoughts ran through his brain. He wouldn't have to go through with his plans. Maybe he had a chance! He walked over to Type, putting an arm around him, ruffling his hair. 

"I do as well Type. I just didn't know how to tell you. You've been my best friend since we were little, and I didn't want to ruin that." He said to Type with a smile on his face.

Type lifted his head and looked at Lhong with a smile on his face. Things were looking up. The two boys headed home, Lhong's plans scrapped. They weren't needed anymore.

************************************************

A month later, the two boys were dating. Lhong was over the moon. His best friend, his crush, his one and only was now dating him. Lhong had plotted over the last month how to get Type to date him, and all it had taken was a simple question. This whole boyfriend thing might be pretty simple then.

Over the weekend after they'd agreed to date, Lhong's mind wandered. It was only a matter of time before he and Type ended up in bed together. They were both very handsome, and Lhong's mind was filled with things that he wanted to do to Type. He would make sure the other boy never wanted to leave their bed.

Then, the first day at school happened. As they walked into school, Type wasn't paying attention to him. Lhong couldn't handle it, so he grabbed Type, pushed him against the lockers hard, and kissed him. Type had resisted at first, but Lhong persisted, and eventually his boyfriend gave in.

After they parted, Lhong gave an excuse that girls had been looking at him like he was a prime cut of beef, and he'd just wanted to show that Type was his. Eventually, Type relented, and they parted, heading off to their respective classes.

As he walked to class, Lhong realised that Type might not be as easy a boyfriend as he had hoped, so those plans he had formulated earlier re-formed in the back of his brain. He'd hoped he'd never need them, but, he was beginning to realise he might need them anyway.

Lhong decided from that moment on, whenever he could, he would stick to Type's side. Type would grow used to him this way, and he would never be without Lhong, and Lhong would always be with his boyfriend. 

It wasn't long after this started that Lhong had decided that they needed to step it up a notch, so the next time Type was in his room watching a movie with him, right when Type was distracted, Lhong shoved his hand down Type's pants, gripping his cock. Type moaned at the new sensation, and that made Lhong hard. He used his other hand to grab Type's closest hand, and brought it to his cock. As Lhong kept stroking Type's cock, Type reached in and did the same to Lhong. Eventually, both boys came, and spent the rest of the evening kissing, ignoring the movie playing in the background.

This continued on for a while, but eventually, it wasn't enough for Lhong, and they moved onto blowjobs. However, he could feel that Type was slipping away from him. The other boy just didn't seem as engaged with him anymore, and Lhong wasn't having that. So he planned. Type would never leave him.

****************************************************************************************

He'd invited Type over, drugged him, tied him to the bed, and when he'd woken up, fucked him raw. Lhong felt so much pleasure in this act. He'd loved the control he'd had over Type, how he'd cum over and over again in Type, the ropes around his wrists and ankles marking him up beautifully. 

The next morning, when they were both awake, he'd worn the boy down even more, promising it would never happen again (that was a gleeful lie that Lhong had been happy to throw in to keep Type with him), that he loved Type, and hadn't meant to hurt him.

Lhong had gone back to normal for a week or two, but then had started again. His favourite past time was drugging Type, tying him up, fucking him while he was unconscious, keeping it going until Type woke up with Lhong fucking into him, with Lhong's cum dripping out of Type's arse as they continued well into the night.

Lhong could see that Type kept up appearances in front of his parents and friends, like the good little boy he was. But there was that one fucking nosy arsehole Techno. He was ruining everything. He kept Lhong from his baby by commandeering him for projects, taking up his free time, and everything else. 

Everything Lhong had done until now hadn't been part of his original plans. He'd never meant to do this to Type, but Techno had been the straw that broke the camel's back, and Lhong's original plans came back to the forefront of his mind. He skipped class that afternoon, and put everything in place.

He called Type over to his place again, no doubt the other boy thinking that the usual was about to happen. However, he was waiting just outside Type's place, and he drugged him again, putting him in a stolen car, driving him to the deserted building, before handcuffing him to the bed. Lhong had put enough drugs in him that Type wouldn't wake up for about 12 hours. He then torched the car, and went home. He had it all planned out, and with any luck, Type would never be found. Lhong waited an hour, and called the police. He explained that Type was supposed to come over an hour ago, and he couldn't reach him.

The police disregarded the word of a teenage boy, like they always seemed to do, and that was exactly what Lhong had counted on. He waited until the next morning, and then took off. He went to the building where he held Type, and noticed the other boy was still unconscious. It gave Lhong a chance to strip him.

Lhong noticed as Type woke up. He walked over to the bed, and spoke quietly.

"You're mine, Type. Mine. No one is going to find you, you'll always be mine." Lhong spoke as he rid himself of his clothes. He then took Type, hard, fast, and messily. Once he was done, he picked up the knife he'd been holding earlier. One that was so sharp it would cut a falling hair. He grabbed Type's arm, and carved his name. Once he was done, he looked at it, and didn't like the way it had come out, so he grabbed his lighter, and flicked it on, burning it from Type's skin, all the while, ignoring the screams coming from the boy tied to the bed. Once he was satisfied that the name was burnt from Type's skin, he carved his name again, and this time, it came out to his satisfaction.

"See baby, you're mine, no one will ever want you." Lhong spoke, as he looked over at Type. He saw that Type was now passed out, and Lhong grew angry. Before this, he had been jealous, but now, he was furious. How dare Type not appreciate his artwork. Well, Lhong would show him. 

He waited until Type regained consciousness, and did it all over again. And again, and again. Lhong got lost in the haze of anger and pleasure he was creating in himself, so much that he forgot about the outside world, and after he'd finished his latest masterpiece, just as he was about to take Type once more, the door to the building burst open, and they got him.

As Lhong came back to himself, the memory of that incident made him so angry. He'd hidden that anger from everyone, even the prison shrink, so everyone thought he was rehabilitated, and let him out when he'd turned 18. Now that he was out, that anger had been unleashed, and he'd been ready to take on the world to get his baby back. 

But he could never be angry at Type, never at Type. It wasn't his baby's fault. It was that stupid Techno's fault. Techno, well, he wouldn't cause anymore trouble for Lhong and Type, not at all, what with being in that coma after being in a mysterious hit and run. 

And now Type knew that Lhong was always going to be here for him. He just had to figure out who this Tharn person was, and what he was doing with Type. Then, he could get his baby back, and all would be right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay. My friend asked me to beta for them last weekend, and i lost all motivation... :( Hopefully this made up for it.
> 
> I'm one of the lucky people who gets to work from home, so by the time i'm done with work, its like 7pm at night, and im pooped. I have no spare time to write...

**Author's Note:**

> My dad taught me a trick when I was younger to help me get to sleep, and I still do it to this day. Tell myself a story before I go to bed. This is how this story was born. Hopefully I can do this justice. I haven’t done a multi chapter fic in a long time.


End file.
